


Zu zweit

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:19:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Thiel wundert sich ein bisschen.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Zu zweit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluespring864](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluespring864/gifts).



> Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, liebe bluespring! :-)

„Und, Thiel?“

„Und?“

Boerne deutete auf seinen leeren Teller. „Na, hat es Ihnen denn geschmeckt?“

„Ach so, ja, war echt irre lecker.“ Kochen konnte Boerne hervorragend, das musste man ihm echt lassen.

„Das freut mich zu hören.“ Boernes linke Braue ging in die Höhe. „Auch wenn ich ein anderes Wort als _lecker_ ja deutlich angemessener finden würde.“

Oh Mann, typisch Boerne! Na ja, ausnahmsweise mal. „Das Essen war wirklich vorzüglich, Herr Professor.“

Boerne schmunzelte kurz, kniff dann aber etwas die Augen zusammen. „Wissen Sie, ich habe dieses Gericht seit Jahren nicht mehr zubereitet und hatte die Befürchtung, dass ich vielleicht ein wenig aus der Übung sein könnte.“

„Nee, sind Sie nicht, da kann ich Sie beruhigen.“

„Sehr schön.“ Boerne hob sein Glas.

Er tat es ihm gleich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. „Sagen Sie mal, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Warum ... haben Sie _mich_ eingeladen?“

„Nun ja, mehr als eine Person wollte ich aufgrund der aktuellen Situation nicht unbedingt hier haben.“

„Ja klar, versteh' schon, aber ... warum ist Ihre Wahl ausgerechnet auf mich gefallen?“

„Stört es Sie denn, hier zu sein?“

„Quatsch, Boerne, ich wunder mich halt nur. Was ist zum Beispiel mit Frau Haller?“

„Ich bat sie darum, im Institut die Stellung zu halten. Wir haben vorhin länger telefoniert, sie hat mir sogar etwas vorgesungen.“

„Ah, okay. Und was ist mit ... Ihrer Schwester?“

„Oh, ich bitte Sie, Thiel!“

„Was denn?“

„Ich besuche sie voraussichtlich im Herbst, zu _ihrem_ Geburtstag, zumindest ist das so geplant.“

„Aber sie hätte ja trotzdem heute auch zu Ihnen kommen können, wollten Sie aber wohl nicht?“ 

„Na ja, allzu großen Wert habe ich zugegebenermaßen nicht darauf gelegt. Wir haben aber ebenfalls telefoniert und irgendwann in den nächsten Tagen kommt ein Paket von ihr an.“

„Verstehe.“

„Was auch immer sich in dem Paket befindet, Ich erwarte nicht, dass sie diesmal meinen Geschmack getroffen hat, na ja, abwarten.“

„Mann, Boerne.“

„Was ist?“

„Jetzt machen Sie mir irgendwie ein schlechtes Gewissen.“

Boernes Augen wurden größer. „Weshalb das denn?“

„Na ja, weil ich kein Geschenk für Sie habe, also, noch nicht. Ich hab' Ihren Geburtstag nicht vergessen, ehrlich, ich wusste nur einfach nicht, was ich kaufen soll. Aber ich überleg' mir noch was, versprochen.“ Er war echt nicht der Beste darin, was passende Geschenke aussuchen, betraf. Er hatte nicht schon wieder wie in den vergangenen paar Jahren 'ne Flasche Wein schenken wollen. Was könnte Boerne aber sonst großartig gebrauchen? Eigentlich hatte der ja alles. Na ja, er würde sich schon noch irgendwas einfallen lassen.

„All das sagten Sie mir doch bereits, Thiel. Das ist wirklich kein Problem. Ich lege keinen großen Wert auf Geschenke. Hauptsache ...“

„Hauptsache?“

„Danke, dass Sie gekommen sind, Herr Thiel.“

Oh, solch nette Worte aus Boernes Mund. Da wurde ihm doch glatt ein bisschen warm ums Herz. „Na klar bin ich gekommen, Sie haben mich ja eingeladen.

„Ja, sicher, aber hätte ja sein könne, dass Sie aus irgendeinem Grund ... verhindert sind.“

„Nee. Aber ... ich wunder mich immer noch ein bisschen, dass Sie ausgerechnet _mich_ eingeladen haben.“

„Och, Thiel. Auch dieses Thema hatten wir doch bereits. Gerade eben sogar erst.“

„Na ja, ich finde es halt einfach komisch, dass Sie nicht jemand anderen als mich lieber bei sich gehabt hätten.“

„Wer sollte dieser jemand andere denn sein, Thiel?“

„Weiß ja auch nicht ... vielleicht irgendeiner Ihrer Bekannten vom Golfspielen oder so.“

Boerne lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oder wollte von denen niemand kommen?“ Ach, Mist, das war jetzt wohl etwas daneben gewesen. „Also, ich meinte nur ...“

„Schon gut, Thiel.“

„Entschudigen Sie, ich wollte jetzt echt nicht ...“

„Lassen Sie es gut sein!“ 

„Mann, tut mir wirklich leid.“

„Ich schätze Sie, ich mag Sie, und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Ihnen! Ich habe niemanden sonst gefragt, weil ich am liebsten _Sie_ bei mir haben wollte! SIE, Herr Thiel! Und sonst niemanden! Ist das denn tatsächlich so unendlich schwer zu verstehen für Sie?“

Oh. „Hab's verstanden.“

„Sehr gut!“

„Ich ... mag Sie auch.“ Irgendwas Nettes hatte er jetzt sagen wollen. Und es stimmte ja auch. Natürlich mochte er Boerne. Auch wenn der manchmal eine tierische Nervensäge sein konnte. Na ja, von wegen manchmal, fast immer. Ließ sich nicht zählen, wie oft Boerne ihm in all den vergangenen Jahren auf den Sack gegangen war. Aber ... wäre ein Leben ohne Boerne für ihn noch vorstellbar? Nein.

Boernes Miene hatte sich wieder erhellt. „Soll ich uns jetzt den Nachtisch servieren? Selbstgemachte Mousse Au Chocolat?“

„Gerne.“


End file.
